Talk:Black Or White/@comment-3511768-20131113041207
My TOP OTPs though I said it a bajillion times and shit but whatever I hope these are read <3 1. Gwen/Trent (TD;Tied with 2) Gwen was the loner with a hard shell and at times came off kinda cold and Trent was the nice guy who could see past that and her soft side came out even more. Especially in the Big Sleep and they got to know eachother more which was adorable and then talent show episode and Trent's feelings for Gwen were showing as much as Gwen's feelings for Trent did and he decided to sing a song at the talent show which was obviously meant for her and then boom drama Heather finds Gwen's diary and reads it revealing her crush on Trent and my homegirl got embarrassed. Then Gwen and Trent bond even more once she faces her fear of being buried alive up until he had to face his own fear. And episodes later Gwen is pissed at Trent for that but he says she's the last person he'd leave burried alive. Search and Do Not Destroy (GOD FUCK IT MY FAVORITE EPISODE OF THE SEASON AND POSSIBLY THE WHOLE SERIES!) I love this they're hanging by the lake Trent's stopped swimming and asks her what she's sketching and calling her beautiful she says "Nothing" but it's shirtless Trent andshe denies her crush on him. Then challenge time once it's Gwen's turn to retrieve her key she's terrified of the skunks near by and Trent devises a plan Gwen likes and they agree on it and smile at eachother (feels). The plan worked girl got her key in confessionals they admit their feelings for eachother and Gwen kisses Trent surprise but anyone eho ships Gwent knows he liked it. Then Heather just had to devise that plan with the fake love letter and lie to Trent about Gwen hating his ass and then kissing him which makes Gwen cry and also leaves Trent heartbroken about the lies. Then Gwen tells LeShawna who tells everyone to vote off either Heather or Trent but Heather was invincible so poor Trent got it and they found out they been set up. Then in the episode where the eliminated competitors talk about who they want to win Trent obviously wants Gwen to win and says he's in love with her. Then he's rooting for her to win she's pissed at him for the incident causing his elimination and damn girl can hold a grudge and regardless Trent was at Gwen's side at the final competition (both versions) Trent then decides proving his love to her by carrying that rock and (her version) love it she won and at the end they reunite. (Us version) Trent and Gwen reunited despite how Owen won and Gwen and Trent were just so god fucking cute! Then Season 2 they were going on strong despite Trent's jealousy in Gwen and Duncan's friendship and the pair was drifting apart and Trent becomes all crazy and OOC, throws challenges for her and Gwen can't stand it and breaks up with him. Then Trent was broken when he found out Gwen sold him out to his team. Then second aftermath Trent couldn't stand the treatment Gwen was getting and despite their breakup they seem on friendly terms. And despite fans saying their story is out the door and they are over eachother I say fuck that cause there's hints in my opinion and not saying this as a psycho fangirl for Gwent but they had some awkard moments I mean it COULD work since Gwuncan's in the trash now and possibly later season (Idk, I hope, Idgaf) 2. Finn/Rachel (Glee;Tied with 1) Once Finn joined Glee club these 2 did NOT get along at first but then Rachel was starting to develop feelings for him despite that he was dating Quinn Fabray at the time it seemed as if Finn was possibly starting to like Rachel too. Sometime after the Sectionals episode they were dating(?) And Finn broke up with her and Rachel got mad and then started dating Jesse St. James and Finn was growing some jealousy towards that. A while after they broke up Finn and Rachel got back together in the end of Season 1 and Rachel was seeming more open. At the Regionals (I think) Rachel wished Finn good luck and he told her he loved her. Season 2 they seemed off to a good start until Rachel found out about Finn and Santana and she got mad and they broke up once Rachel told Finn about making out with Puck. They still seemed to have showed feelings towards eachother despite Finn getting back with Quinn up until the Funeral episode Finn goes to the auditorium with a flower hoping to reconcile but he catches Jesse and Rachel kissing leaving him broken hearted. Then the Season 2 finale comes and Finn tries getting back with Rachel when they seem to go on a date and he tries to kiss her but Rachel declines then at the Regionals I believe they start off singing "Pretending" which was beautiful and they kissed after the song ended though it cost them the competiton Finn regretted it but Rachel didn't care and they got back together. Season 3 it all seemed so well for them despite some ups and downs. Rachel lost her v-card to Finn despite how nervous she was about it, they got engaged it was just complicated with Finn deciding what to do after high school and Rachel knowing what to do and getting into NYADA. She got in Finn was disappointed not to and after graduation Finn "set Rachel free" which was one of the saddest things I seen. Then Rachel is saying goodbye they kiss and Rachel is on the train crying with Finn running alongside until she's gone. THen they officially break up in Season 4 and decide to havea somewhat no contact thing and then break that rule as they sing together in "I Do" and sleep together when her and Brody have problems. They seem to be good friends still though have feelings for one another and were gonna possibly get back together though no with Cory's passing and well he was iconic and Finn died with him